


So Irresistible

by Anonymous



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: During Canon, Episode: s03e10 The Quacks, Gen, Hinted Kippen Siblings, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 12:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Texts between Cyrus and TJ during The Quacks.





	So Irresistible

Do you know anything about dancing?

[LOL]

I’m gonna take that as a no. 

[I mean, I took a couple of ballroom classes when I was a kid.]

I don’t think that can help me.

[What’s up, Underdog?]

You remember my dance class? 

[Fondly.]

Ha. Ha.

I have to make up my own dance for the final.

And I’m terrible.

[You danced great at your Bash Mitzvah.]

That was different. 

I felt like I could do anything. 

Except open a bottle of cider.

[Uh, I think I remember you doing that too.]

TJ.

[Cyrus.]

You know what I mean. 

[We all need help sometimes, Cyrus.]

[Sorry I can’t do anything about your dance final.]

It’s fine.

I have a little while before I have to practice…

[Usual place?]

Where else?

-

You will never guess what happened!

[What?]

You know Amber?

[I am aware she exists.]

Well, she showed up at the dance studio because she had it reserved.

Which is a little weird because I checked and no one had signed up for that time.

Anyway, I explained the situation, and she offered to tutor me!

[Wow. That’s nice of her.]

I’ve already got a little bit of a routine, and we’re going to keep practicing until my final. 

[I’m glad things worked out for you, Underdog.]

[Do I get to see your final?]

No!

[Aw. :( ]

Amber’s helping me come up with something.

That doesn’t mean it’s going to be good.

[It’ll be good.]

I don’t know where your faith in me comes from.

[I mean, it might be a little awkward, but it’ll be 100% Cyrus.]

[So it’ll be good.]

Thank you.

You still can’t come watch.

[ :( :( :( ]

Not even Buffy and Andi are going to be there!

[Fine. :( ]

Speaking of missing events.

Sorry I can’t come to your game.

[It’s all good. Buffy’s first one is way more important.]

[I’m sorry I’m missing it.]

Your games are important too!

[And you’ve been to them! It’s okay to miss one.]

Well, good luck.

I’m cheering for you in spirit.

[I know. :) ]

-

Andi scored a basket!

It was the other team’s, but still!!

[Hold on. What?]

[Is this alternate universe Cyrus, whose best friend Andi captains a girls’ basketball team?]

No.

Although--we are exploring alternate universe Cyrus at a later time.

[Noted.]

Not everyone on Buffy’s team showed up, so they were short a player. 

Andi ended up playing!

They lost.

By a lot…

But they all seemed happy, and Buffy’s attitude completely changed. 

[I’m sorry I missed it.]

I mean, I also played relationship counselor again, so it wasn’t a ton of fun the whole time…

[Jonah and Libby?]

[Or Buffy and Walker?]

The first two.

Hopefully Buffy took my advice and actually broke up with Walker in person.

But I had to tell Jonah why Libby was mad. 

[The sign language thing?]

It’s so awkward when everyone but one person knows something’s a problem.

Or just when everyone but one person knows something.

Or when one person knows something and another person is oblivious. 

I could keep going, but I think you get the picture.

[I get that you need some baby taters and a milkshake.]

What good luck that I’m on my way to the Spoon then.

[How many? I’ll grab some tables.]

8?

Hey, how was your game?

[We won.]

[Don’t tell Buffy. I don’t want her to think I’m rubbing it in.]

Honestly, I doubt she’d mind right now.

[Eh. It’s not a big deal.]

It is!!

You can tell me all about it when we get to the Spoon. 

-

[Good luck with your final, Cyrus!]

I can’t feel my legs.

[You’ll be great.]

My shoulder is numb. That’s bad, right?

[Hey. Breathe. You’re going to do fine.]

Right.

Kinda have to.

[Your grade will be fine too.]

No, I mean. I don’t want to disappoint Amber.

She worked really hard.

[So did you!]

[You’ve been practicing so much!]

Right, but I had to. She didn’t.

[She offered.]

Which was a shock!

[Eh. She probably couldn’t help herself.]

Because I’m so irresistible. 

[Kinda, yeah.]

So I guess you’ll have to agree to come over later.

[Guess so.]

Then I will see you later.


End file.
